Snape's Daughter
by loveforseverus-snape
Summary: What if Snape had a daughter, but gave her up so that she could be raised by people who would protect her and love her, and be away from the magical war that threatened to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of my life. Trust me, its not as boring as it sounds.

First, I found out who my real parents were, second, I'd fallen in love, third, I'm going to a school that teaches magic. Interesting, no?

Here's the beginning.

_Monday 25, 2011_

I had just gotten back from school, my parents and two complete strangers, sat the kitchen table, staring at each other from where they sat. It was very odd. My mother didn't look happy, she kept looking back to the coffee mug that she had in her hands, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

My father didn't look happy either, he had his arms crossed against his chess, and looked at the man across from him. By my father's posture, I knew he received news that wasn't good.

The man across from my father, was what you call dark. His clothes were completely black, the only thing that wasn't black where his white trainers, which looked odd with his black suite. His nose was hooked and crooked, as if he had broken it many times. His skin looked shallow, and unhealthy, his eyes were startling black, and his face didn't show any emotion. How very odd.

The woman next to him was dressed in the same fashion, she wore completely black, even her heals were black. It came to my mind that they both might have been to a funeral.

Her face showed many lines, frown lines, smile lines, worry lines, and crows feet at the corner of her dull green eyes. Her nose straight and slightly on the small size, her square framed glasses perching on her nose. Her hair was in a tight bun on the top of her head, giving her the look of a strict school teacher.

My father noticed me first, his eyes which usually sparkled when seeing, were dim and sad. He slowly got up from his chair, uncrossing his arms, and placed his hand on my shoulder, steering me into the kitchen and into his chair.

I didn't like this. My father was usually a happy man, especially when it included me, but now it seemed, just looking at me brought him sadness. What is going on?

"Da? Have I done something wrong?" I asked, placing my hand on his arm before he turned away. He offered me a small smile in return, it was completely filled with sadness.

"No princess, of course you didn't, and," my father couldn't continue, his eyes filled with tears and he gulped down a sob I knew was going to sound.

"Honey, you remember that we told you that we adopted you, right?" my mother asked, looking deeply into my eyes, letting me see her sadness, and then it clicked.

I looked over at the man with fascination and horror, so he was my father then? My birth father who gave me up? What right does he have in coming around now? I thought with anger. He has no right in showing up, and to make that clear to him and the woman beside him; which I thought must be my grandmother for she looked too old to be my birth mother. I stormed out and ran into my room, slamming my door. My eyes burning with tears.

This has been my home since I could remember, and the parents I knew had been my _parents_. I don't want to be taken away.

I heard a tentative knock on my door, and my tears sprung anew, I knew that knock. I ran to my door and threw it open, holding onto my mother tightly, crying in her shoulder, feeling her arms around me tighten in return, and her quite sobs shaking both our bodies. I knew then that my worst fear had been confirmed. My birth father wanted me back.

My mother drew away so that I could look at her. She was very beautiful, even when she cried, though her eyes became bloodshot, her eyes never got puffy, and her nose didn't run, and her tears slid gracefully down her cheeks, and her sobs were always quite, she never made any noise when she cried.

Looking at the person I always thought of as my mother, I knew that I will always think of her as such. She was too important to write of as someone who just raised me, as if she was a nanny.

My mother looked similar, we had the same shade of hair, which wasn't all that hard to find others with the same dark chocolate brown hair, and our cheek bones were both high and defined, and our mouths were shaped the same.

The only thing that was different about each other are our eyes, I have light amethyst eyes, and my mother had dark chocolate brown, matching the color of her hair.

This was the woman who will always be my mother. A plain, but beautiful woman. I didn't want to say good-bye to her, or my father, who had followed my mother.

"No, not now, please, no," I muttered, as my father took two steps into my room and hugged me close, his muscular arms holding me close, as I heard him struggle not to cry, hearing his sniffles set me back in crying.

I wrapped my small arms around his waist, my face buried in his chest, my tears staining his shirt, while his tears fall into his bushy beard.

My father, a mountain of man, was gentle, he was kind, happy, and very hard to anger. His hazel eyes were always filled with happiness, and now, now they were filled with outmost grief and sadness. His black hair trimmed and neat, streaked with white, his beard bushy and unlike his hair, black with white down the middle, and sides.

This was a man who had protected me, who watched over me, who comforted me when I had nightmares, and this was a man that I shared inside jokes and jokes with. This was a man who will always be my father, no matter what the man downstairs might say, this man who was holding me close and crying, was my true father.

A clearing of the throat brought my da out of his tears, and he hastened to wipe them off his face, and clear his throat. He turned around to face the man, keeping me behind his back, I shared a small smile with my mum, she was watching both of us, and gave me a small smile in return. We shared many jokes that my da always acted like a bear when it came to protecting me. He was being that bear for me right now.

"If you mind, I would like to take my daughter home now," he said, his voice velvety and silky, peering around my father, I could see that the man was sneering lightly.

How could I live with a man I didn't know, and didn't know me?

"If you don't mind, Snape, we would like to help her get ready," my father said, his shoulders sinking in defeat. Both him and I knew that it would be pointless to argue, when it came to a man like him.

He seemed very logical and not a very patient man. He looked like he would make my life and his a living hell, though he still wanted me to live with him. How very odd.

I watched Snape nod his head and left by turning on his heels and walking down the stairs, my mum and da wrapped me up in their hugs, not daring to let me go.

What a horrid birthday, I thought. Today right when I turned eleven, my life turns hellish. What a lovely birthday present. I thought bitterly. Hugging my parents tighter as they tried to let go of me. I heard them both sigh sadly, but I refuse to let go, yet I knew I had to let go now or I wouldn't be able to.

I slowly released my parents, as all of us took out the suitcases out of my closet, for we all had planned on a vacation to celebrate my birthday in visiting the United States, my parents were supposed to pack for me when I was at school, I saw they had packed last night for their suitcases, when I walked into the house were waiting by the door.

What hell.

We silently packed my things carefully, my mum wrapping up the breakables in bubble wrap, and my dad packing away my books and electronics. That's when it really hit me, I'm not just visiting my birth father, I was going to be _living_ with him. I won't be living under the same roof as my parents for the last eleven years of my young life. I was sure that I wouldn't be able to see them again either; I was going to make sure I wrote to them everyday, no matter what, telling them my address so that they can send letters to me back.

Hell.

That's all I could say of that day. It was just plain HELL. The man I was going to live with, wasn't patient, wasn't all that kind, and he was sarcastic. He was the total opposite of my da, that before I even left, I was missing him and my mum.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tuesday, 26 of August, 2011_

I'm still having no luck in making everyone's life a living hell. Everyone smiles at my antics, except for _Daddy_ _dearest_. He's the only one who seems to be actually affected by my antics, taking me aside several times now, and snarl to my face that I had _"better stop at this silly nonsense and behave like a lady the way you were raised."_

Merlin, I hate that man. He has no right saying that to my face, even if he is my birth father; which I still find hard to believe that I'm related to a man so distant to everyone, and seems to have such a cold heart.

That woman was wrong, I'm not like him. I'm not…right?

Thanks to her, I've been doubting myself and who I really am. If I am this cold hearted bastard's daughter, am I really acting like him? Am I really cold hearted? Am I distant to everyone around me? I keep thinking back to days where I lived with Da and Mum, to me and my memories, I don't seem to recall being cold and distant.

I only have 5 days till school starts, and I can't wait (enter sarcastic voice), its going to be wonderful being around my father and his fellow teachers, I can't wait to know what my father knows.

I'm currently hiding in the library, this is my spot where I go to when I don't want anyone near me, especially that cold bastard, or his friends who seem to be watching my every move, maybe I'm actually making their lives living hell if their watching me; at least I hope I'm making their lives a living hell. I hate it here, I miss my parents, I miss spending time with them, I miss my damn _normal_ school.

I stop writing, hearing footsteps coming near my dark corner in the library. Holding my breath, and keeping still as I possibly can, really hoping that no one will find me, I just want time to myself, is that hard to give to a girl you wretch from her peaceful home and parents, to be stranded in strange place where candles float, where ceilings are charmed to be like the sky.

_I want to go home._

"If you continue hiding, I won't be able to give you your present," said an old, but gentle voice that called out to me.

Somehow, I trusted this man, and stepped into the light, staring up at a really, really, old man. His face was wrinkled, but kind, his smiling brightening up my dark spirit, his eyes, twinkling happily.

I smiled shyly back at him, knowing that this was the Headmaster of this school, and probably didn't like my antics better than that man.

"Sir, I'm sorry for this morning," I mumble, looking down at my feet.

I heard him chuckle, raising my head to look at him, I was puzzled, he thought it was funny?

"My dear, it was quite entertaining, though I'm positive that you are not sorry for it," he said, his eyes twinkling, his smile happy and cheerful.

"I am sorry, however, at the abrupt way you were taking away from your home, I know how dearly you held your parents to, and I hope my gift can cheer you up. If you come with me?" He asked, giving me his arm like an old gentleman. I accepted, my nerves bouncing around in my stomach, I was desperately hoping that he somehow got my parents here.

_Please, just this once, let things go my way, please._ I prayed, taking deep breaths to try and calm my nerves with little success. I knew that the Headmaster looked my way several times and chuckled and continued to walk down the moving stairs.

"I'm sure you'll like what I have planned," he said, giving me another smile before telling me to close my eyes, and not to peek; led me to where his surprise waited.

"Cammy!" I snapped my eyes open at my mother's voice and ran to her, tears streaming down my cheeks as I ran into her arms, my mum twirling in a circle with her arms around me, her tears sliding down her cheeks as she held me close.

"Cammy!" I looked up to see my mountain of a father come running towards my mum and I. My Mum smiled and let me go, letting me run to my Da.

Picking me up easily off the ground, he twirled us around, staring up at me, as my tears ran down my cheeks in happiness at seeing the two people that I've longed to go back to.

"Oh, Da! I've missed you!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding tightly as I sobbed, wishing desperately that this wasn't a dream and that it wouldn't come to an end.

My Mum and Da, held me close between them, and hugged them tightly back, our tears streaming down our cheeks, all of us hoping that this isn't going to end.

I opened my eyes to see the Headmaster talk to Hagrid, and Hagrid nodding, a great big smile on his face as looked toward me and my family, seeing the Headmaster smile in return.

"Oh, Cammy, we've missed you so terribly, we didn't even get to celebrate your birthday," My Mum cried, giving me a fierce hug that I gladly repeated the action for her.

"This is the best gift any one has given me, letting me see my parents again," I said, wiping away my tears, smiling brightly at my parents, and them smiling back. I was extremely happy to see my Da's eyes sparkle again, and my Mum's bright smile on her face.

"This isn't all the surprise I have for you, Cammy, there is yet more," Said the Headmaster, walking toward us.

"You see, I needed a Muggle Studies teacher, and how better than you parents, since I couldn't just pick one," Said the Headmaster with a wink and smile, giving me a wrapped gift before setting off, Hagrid close at his heels talking and gesturing wildly.

"You're teaching here? Now, this is the best present someone ever gave me!" I cried, hugging my parents tightly, over glad that they were going to stay here.

"Shall we check our room?" My Mum said, grasping my hand in hers, my Da doing the same with my other hand.

Since coming to this dreaded castle, I was finally warming up the place, thanks to having the two people who raised me, loved me, cared for me, and taught me everything they knew at the same place as I, for hopefully till I graduate from this place.

I could see my birth father watching from the open Great Doors, but could care less. I was with my parents. As we watched passed him, I could see that he was leering at his, his dark eyes following our path as we made our way to my parents room, his signature sneer in place.

"Is he always like that?" My Mum whispered to me, and I couldn't help but laugh. Oh, she had no idea what he's like.

"Mum, he's worse!" I said through my laughing, clutching my sides as I keep laughing. To think, I've never laughed till my mum and da came, how I missed laughing till my sides hurt.

My Da joined in my laughter, though he did share a concern glace with my mum, I knew that I told them something that they were hoping not to hear.

"Is he…nice to you?" My Mum questioned a little uncertainly, hoping to hear that maybe he's just like he is to keep unwanted attention to him and me, knowing that there are people that must hate him and would love the advantage of knowing that he had a daughter.

"Eh, not really. We don't really a whole lot of each other, only when we have meals do we really see each other, and he doesn't talk much. Only to say to stop slouching, stop smacking my lips together, and not to slurp when drinking tea; and I only did that once, and it was an accident," I said in a rush, nearly gasping for breath at the end of it.

My parents laughed and hugged me between them as we continued on our way to their rooms.

"I'm so happy that you're both here, you don't know how I've longed to go back home!" I said, as stinging tears filled my eyes, "I must tell you now, so you don't hear it from my future teachers, but I might have acted…differently than what I usually do," I said, feeling my face burn.

So, yes I admit, I'm ashamed of how I was acting for the past couple of days, knowing that my parents weren't going to be proud of me, though I knew my Da would laugh, my Mum…well, I was pretty sure I would end up grounded and with some punishment, like writing a letter of apology to my birth father, and to everyone else that might have "suffered" from my antics.

"In what way?" I cringed as my Mum stopped walking, grabbing my upper arm gently but in a firm way.

"I might have…done some things, and possibly acted like a spoiled brat," I said, keeping my head down, not even daring to gaze at my mum's eyes, fearing what I might find in them.

I heard her sigh, and I mentally cringed; I knew it, I knew it. I'm going to be grounded, and with her as a teacher, she could possibly give me detention. Or worse, make me spend time with my birth father as her punishment.

'Oh dear Merlin, don't let it be that!' I thought.

"You're grounded, you know that right?" I nodded, waiting to hear what else she has planned, "And you are to spend your two week detentions with your birth father, if he asks why, tell him that your mother wanted you, by the end of your detentions to look back at your past actions, and wish to make it up, understood?" I nodded my head once again, still looking at the ground.

'Great, she's sending me to hell where the devil lives,' I thought angrily, though I knew deep, deep, deep down that she was right.

"Good, now, I do believe we've made it, lets see what is inside," I looked up to see that we had stopped at an ordinary oak door in the middle of a hallway.

"Beidh grá seo caite go deo," my Mum said in perfect Irish. I always envied her in her ability to speak her mother's language perfectly; I guess, since living with a mother speaking a different language, you pick up a few things.

My Da smiled and translated for me what my mum had said, "This love will last forever, she said the same thing on our wedding," his eyes sparkling with love as he looked over to my Mum.

'I hope I find someone to share such precious memories with,' I thought with a happy sigh looking between my parents, watching them holding hands, while walking through the oak door that led into their rooms.

That's when I got the surprise of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

There in the room, was basically our living room. I looked around in amazement, touching the items, tears stinging my eyes, before turning around to face my parents, who had the same amazed faces as I did.

"It feels like we're home!" I said, running over to my Da, letting him lift me up in a bear hug, his deep laugh rumbling in his chest, as he kissed the top of my head, dropping me gently on the floor.

"It sure does, princess, it sure does," He said, gracing me with his famous smile, and his eyes twinkling.

I heard my Mum give a happy sigh as she stood in the door way, watching us, her hands resting above her heart. I ran to her, knowing that she would pull me into her arms, swinging me around, laughing.

"This is how it should be," I said, as we sat down on our favorite couch, my Mum sitting in her favorite cushioned rocking chair, as my Da sprawled on the couch, taking most of the cushions, except for a tiny space, just for me.

"Yes, my dear, just like it should be," My Mum muttered, rocking gently, gazing about the room, not wanting to explore just yet, just relaxing in a room that we've known since I've lived with them.

"What did Professor Dumbledore give you?" My Da asked, pulling a pillow behind his head to prop it up to look at me fully.

"I don't know, I should open it to find out," I said, smiling as my Da gently pressed his foot against my thigh.

I took my time unwrapping my present, wanting to save such beautiful paper. It was in my favorite shade of green, with silver leaves falling, as if they were falling from the branches of trees.

The present that Professor Dumbledore gave me, was the most beautiful music box I had ever seen, the pictures of King Arthur and Merlin and everything of the tale, moved. I watched Merlin battle a dragon, King Arthur ride on his horse with his knights across sand. And that was just on the outside!

I opened the lid gently, when the lid was fully opened, a lullaby played, one that tugged at my mind. I tilted my head to the side, letting my good ear listen, closing my eyes, I tried to figure out where I had heard this piece of music. It wasn't till I heard my Mum's gasp that I opened my eyes, looking at her, shutting the lid.

"What is it, Mum?" I asked, the music box still in my lap.

"That…lullaby…" I looked at my Da, seeing his face pale, and looking towards my Mum.

"Cammy, that lullaby…you've heard it before," my mum sighed, getting up from her rocking chair to sit beside me; my Da sitting up, placing his arm around my Mum. "That's the same lullaby that played in your favorite stuffed animal, the one that your…birth father left you…he said that if you ever got upset, it would calm you down,"

I looked down at the music box, feeling slightly sick. I didn't want to believe a word that mum said, but I knew that she right. My favorite stuffed animal did play the same lullaby that this music box did, and that my…birth father left me with a stuffed animal that played it was confusing. It almost sounded as if he actually loved me at one point.

Could it be true though? That he actually loved me at one point in his life?

"I…I need time to think…" I said, hugging my parents quickly before setting the music box on the coffee table, running out of my parents room, running down, down, down. I didn't stop running, I just needed time, space, and somewhere where I wouldn't bump into my birth father.

Tears blurred my vision, but I didn't care, tripping down the last few stone steps, I laid there, not wanting to get up, not just because my ankle was killing me, and I had a headache, I just wanted to lay down and think.

I must have fallen asleep for when I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital. Struggling to sit up, I noticed two things. One, my birth father was at my side in an instant to help me sit up, second, the nurse and the headmaster were there, and not my parents.

"How are you feeling my dear?" The nurse asked, placing her head against my forehead, looking down at me in concern.

"I-I'm fine. I think…" I looked down, wanting to see how my ankle looked. I grabbed the blanket in both hands, I tossed it at the end of the bed, looking down I noticed that my ankle was fine. Flexing it, and twisting it, I was perplexed; I felt no pain. I knew that when I fell I had broken it, for I had broken it when I was younger, and knew the pain.

I looked to my…father, then to the nurse, she must have seen my confusing for she smiled gently, and thankfully, explained.

"Magic has many uses, even with dealing with broken bones. I noticed that you broken it before, can you tell my how you did it?"

I blushed, and buried my head in my hands, remembering the exact time and place I had broken my ankle. It was embarrassing really, and not something I wanted to share.

"…I was being…stupid and jumped out of a tree. I thought I landed on a stick when I heard the snap, but when I tried standing up, I couldn't…" my head was done, staring at my hands that were on my lap, not wanting to look up at the faces that were around me, especially my…father's.

"It happens dear, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," She said, laying her hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze, laying the blanket on top of me before leaving.

"My dear, you gave us all a fright, I'm sure your parents will be pleased to know that you are feeling well and should be walking tomorrow," The headmaster said, smiling at me, giving me a wink before leaving.

So, it was just me and my…father. Definitely going to take some time getting used to calling him that.

The air around us was awkward, and thick with tension. I (stupidly) decided to break the tension by speaking first.

"I-I'm sorry for the way I've been acting…" I didn't lift my head up to look at him, I was still unnerved by his emotionless eyes and face, other than his sneer.

"It is…rather understandable of the way you were acting. Your…mother informed me that you have 2 weeks of detention to spend with me, care to tell me why?" His voice was low and silky, so unlike my own.

"It's because of the way I've been acting. If I had told her _everything_, I would have detentions for a month. Though I'm sure I'm grounded for that length of time,"

I can't believe it, my father and I are talking civilly to each other. Quick! Run for cover the world is about to end! I couldn't quite squash the funny thought from my head.

"I assume that your mother, didn't like your actions?" I knew by his tone that he was smirking, apparently amused that I had been grounded.

"Of course not, and I not exactly proud of the way I acted either, but…like you said earlier to me, I should've been acting like the person I was raised to be, not some spoiled brat that threw tantrums to get what she wants," I confessed, peeking through my hair to look at my father, his eyes, for once showing just a glimmer of amusement, and just as quickly, it was gone.

"Get some rest. You had quite the fall," He said, getting up from his chair. I nodded, then looked around me, wanting my favorite stuffed animal. It wasn't here with me. But it's always with me, especially when I end up in the hospital, it keeps the nightmares away.

"…F-father?" I asked softly, not sure of the way he would react to my chose of word.

He stopped walking, his hand gripping the brass ending of my bed, turning to look at me, his brow raised in a silent question.

I could tell though that he was shocked to hear the word that came out of my mouth.

_He better get used to being shocked, I intend to make up lost time, and get him soft…or at least to be a little softer than what he is._ I thought.

"C-could you…sing the lullaby? I-I need it. I don't like hospitals," I said, shrinking into the bed, pulling the blanket up to my chin, looking up at him.

I heard him sigh before sitting down beside my bed, singing the wordless lullaby, lulling me to sleep like it always does.

_This is the way a father should act…_ was the last thing that passed through my head before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_

_I'm so sorry for not updating lately, I just had a major writer's block, that just today I was able to break through it. So I hope you enjoy what I was able to write during my quiet time at work! :)_

_Sunday, 31__st__ of August, 2011_

It has been five days since my hospital stay. Five days since I called Professor Snape my father. Five days since I came to terms with it, and five days since I came up with a plan to get my father to soften up.

My Mum, sitting in the chair my father had sat in when singing me the lullaby, was worried and a little upset at me. Telling me that I shouldn't have run off like that, that I should have walked and watched where I was going.

My Da was just happy to see that I was okay after my tumble, but I knew that I had worried him as much as my mum, and had upset him as well.

I had brought back painful memories for them when they heard that I was in the hospital wing, and had rushed to see me, but Professor Dumbledore told them that my father was with me, my mum, smiling gently when hearing this, decided that she and my da could wait till the morning.

I told her everything that happened between my father and I, and she smiled widely and said that I and my father were making progress and that it should be a little easier now that he too, had accepted the fact that his daughter was with him in the castle, and he needed to be with me.

I mentally scoffed at my mum's cheerful words. It wasn't going to be easy, it was going to be a battle, but then again, she never really spent time with my father so she didn't know how stubborn he could really be. Which was all the time.

"Darling, it's time to go," my mum called from where I was sitting, listening to my music box, letting the lullaby calm me down.

"Coming!" I called back, shutting the lid softly and getting up from my chair at my desk. Even though I basically live at Hogwarts, I still had to King's Cross and take the train. I found it stupid really. But how else was I supposed to meet people my age and get to know them so I could make friends? Blah.

"Ready?" my mum asked as I came into her view, I nodded and she and Da both smiled at me, holding my hands as we made our way out of Hogwarts, feeling my father's eyes on me as we approached the gates where he and Professor Dumbledore stood.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at me, my mum, and Da holding out an old pocket watch.

"This is a porkey that will take you to Diagon Alley, and to King's Cross on time for the train." My father said, his voice his usual drawl, though his lips weren't up in a sneer, which I thought was an accomplishment.

Ever since that one night in the hospital wing, when I asked him to sing his lullaby to me, he didn't sneer at me or my parents. I smirked to myself, thinking that I had soften my father a little bit already. Now the real question was how long will it last?

A weird pulling sensation near my navel pulled me out of my thoughts, and before I knew it, I was in a different place entirely, and I felt sick. I placed a hand to my mouth, trying to calm down my gag reflex, breathing in through my nose and holding it before letting it go slowly through my mouth; after five times it worked, giving a small smile to my worried mum who placed a hand on my shoulder, crouching down a little to look at my face.

Giving me a small smile in return, she brushed away some hair that had stuck to my face, before standing up again, placing an arm around me, while smiling at my da. He wasn't doing so well either. He was leaning against the wall; his eyes tightly closed, his fist and jaw clenched, and was doing the breathing exercise that I had recently done.

Even though we weren't related by blood, my da and I acted a lot alike. I guess that could happen to any adopted child. Right?

"Da, you okay?" I asked, a smile on my lips, trying to hide my slight amusement.

"I'm alright. Let's get your supplies," My Da said, wrapping his arm around my waist, and together with my mum, walked into the Diagon Alley. It was bursting with people of every color, of every shape, of every size. Hurrying over to a place and then another, sometimes yelling at kids who walked behind them. I noticed one family with all red hair that hurried past us, and going into what looked like a bookstore.

"Shall we follow them?" I asked, and my parents nodded, having no clue what to do here, as well as me.

We hurried in, hoping to spot some red hair.

"Oh excuse me!" I said, as someone bumped into me, turning around to help the person up, and help gather the books that he dropped.

"I'm terribly sorry! It's my entire fault, didn't watch where I was…going." He paused for a bit, looking up at me, as I held my hand out for him to grasp, while in my other hand, I held several books he dropped.

"It's alright. I was in the way, sorry," I smiled apologetically at him, and couldn't help but think he was slightly cute. Red shaggy hair, bright blue eyes, freckles that went across his nose to his cheeks, a faint blush causing his freckles to stand out.

"I'm Cammy, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said, helping him up.

"Ron, Ron Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you too," He smiled shyly at me, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" I watched as Ron winced, and I tried stifling my giggle.

"Coming, Mum!" Ron yelled back, not looking behind his shoulder to see two identical boys standing right behind him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Where are your manners!" I couldn't hold in my laughter as Ron finally turned around, a fierce blush on his face. Either from embarrassment or anger I couldn't tell.

"Oh! Fred, George! Bug off!" Ron said grumpily, glaring at the boys.

"Now, dear brother, couldn't you introduce us to your pretty friend there?" Was it Fred or George that asked that?

Ron huffed before turning around to face me, his brothers' standing beside him, "This here, is Fred, and this here is George," he pointed to the twin when he said their name.

"It's a pleasure,"

"To meet such,"

"A pretty face,"

"Such as yours," They ended at the same time, both with mischievous smiles on their faces, and I couldn't help but laugh at Ron's annoyed face.

"They do that all the time," Ron grumbled to me, as he glared at his twin brothers.

"It must be a twin thing," I said, trying to be neutral in this little sibling war.

"Ah, I see the lass,"

"Understands us,"

"Perfectly,"

I laugh again at their tendency to finish one another's thoughts.

"Ron, Fred, George, there you are! Oh hello there dear," A plump witch hurried over to her children, her red curly hair bouncing with each step she took.

"Hello, I'm Cammy," I said, smiling shyly at her.

"I'm Molly Weasley, please call me Molly," we shook each other's hands, grinning at each other before my parents showed up.

"Cammy! There you are dear, your father and I were looking for you," my mother said, coming to stand beside me, while my father towered over the Weasley's that stood in front of us. Fred and George whistled, looking up at my da; possibly couldn't believe how tall my da is.

"Hello, I'm Molly Weasley, and these are my boys, Fred, George, and Ron," Molly said, pointing to each of her sons in turn.

"Hello, I'm Norah, and this is my husband, Orion, it's a pleasure to meet you," my mum said, shaking hands with Molly.

"First time?" Molly asked kindly, looking at me, then at my parents.

Are we really that noticeable of first time shoppers? I thought, feeling my face start to get uncomfortably warm.

"Yes, this is our first time, my husband and I, we're muggles, so we don't really know what to do," My mum said, her cheeks bright red as she smiled shyly at Molly and her boys.

"Just you and your husband?" Molly asked, with confusing in her tone of voice and face.

"Yes, we adopted Cammy," My mum said, smiling down at me with a bright smile, wrapping her arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer to her in a side hug.

"Adopted? Really?" Ron asked his mouth gaped open in shock.

I'm pretty sure all of you will be more shocked to know who my birth father is. I sadly thought, hoping beyond hope that he and his brothers will be my friends even though Professor Snape's my father.

"I'll show you around, it'll give us more time to know each other, and our children getting to know one another as well," Molly said cheerfully, gazing up at my Da and Mum, as my mum smiled and nodded, along with my da, though he was slightly glaring at Ron.

Oh dear, da's getting protective again (giggles), as I watch Ron take a few steps away from my dad, while trying to hide behind his mother. The twins I could see didn't take a step away from my dad, but actually a few towards him. Interesting.

"Fred, George, come on boys, we're heading to Olivander's," Molly called out, standing in the doorway of the bookshop, where I could see a man with blonde white hair and a boy like him walking across the street to what looked like Olivander's.

My parents and I followed Molly and her boys to Olivander's shop door.

"Here you are dearies, this is where Cammy will get her wand, and just over there," Molly pointed to a sign with an owl on it, "is where she'll pick her familiar, and over there, is where she'll get measured for her robes," as she yet pointed to another shop.

"I'm afraid we're all done, but we'll gladly stay to help you," Molly offered, her smile warm and welcoming.

My parents nodded, and with that, they opened the door, to a dark lit shop, seeing that the shop owner was busy with another customer, my parents and I stepped to the side, awaiting our turn. My da pulled out the shopping list, while my mum looked at her watch, biting her bottom lip gently, as she worried over the time.

I looked over her shoulder to see what time it was, it was only 8:30, the train didn't leave till 11, we had plenty of time for shopping.

"Don't worry, Mum, we'll get the shopping done in time," I said brightly, smiling up at her, trying to reassure her nerves. My mum smiled in return, and sighed, looking over the list with my da, which had a pencil in his hand, muttering and checking the books off the list that we had gotten earlier.

"What's left on the list, Da?" I asked, trying to peak at the list that he was holding.

"Your wand, your familiar, and your robes, everything else was supplied by your birth father and his friends," he said, as he crossed off more items off the list.

I had wrinkled my nose at the mention of my birth father, but had quickly schooled my features in a blank mask as my mum looked toward me.

"Watch out!" was yelled out towards us, looking up I could see a lamp hurtling our way, scared, my mum and I hit the ground while my da, stood standing, stretch out his arm, grabbed the lamp while still muttering about something to do with what was on the list. I could catch all the words but it had something do with 'dangerous', 'not over my dead body' as he put the lamp he caught, on a table beside him.

"Nice catch, Da," I said, quickly getting to my feet to help my mum up, dusting herself and I off.

"Hmm?" Da looked confused before looking beside him, "oh, that. I guess it was," he smiled quickly and put the list he was fretting over away into his coat inner pocket.

I shook my head in amusement, my da could be reading or doing something else, and he could catch anything you threw his way; it was fun cooking with him in the kitchen, my mum didn't really see it that way, she always worried about if I or him, would throw something sharp, but we never did. If my da needed a knife, I would hand it to him, not throw it.

"That was a must excellent catch, dear fellow!" A man with crazy hair said to my da, stepping out from behind the counter that the white blonde man and boy were. They were making their way out, when the boy's eyes caught mine; they were the most amazing color of grey-blue I ever saw. He nodded his head, and in return I smiled and gave a nod as well, the door closing behind them soundly.

"Thank you, it was nothing," my da said, scratching behind his neck in a nervous gesture.

"You have a seeker's sense," the man said before his eyes befell mine, his opened in shock, and a move as quick as a viper, he grabbed my hand drew me out in the open space to where light was shining from a lantern above his head.

"Dear me, I never thought I'd see you, Miss Cammy," he said, his eyes running over my face, lingering at my eyes.

"You have your mother's eyes," he said quietly, almost in a whisper, letting go of my hand, and walking over to a wall where small boxes were stacked upon each other. Withdrawing one, he opened it up to reveal a wand of dark wood, and a gorgeous gold and silver spiral design.

"The wand chooses the wizard," he said, handing me the wand, the handle facing me; nervous, I gently took it into my hand. When nothing happened, I looked up at the man confused.

"Well! Give it a wave!" he said with excitement, he stood a little ways away from me. With a swish, boxes fell out of their neat stacks and fell to the floor in a mess; and as quick as before when grabbing my hand, took the wand away.

"No! Not that one!"

It seemed like an eternity, wand after wand, lamp and boxes either blew up, or ended up on the floor in a heap. My mother had sent my father to get my robes and familiar, getting help from Mrs. Weasley, who waited till the man and boy with white blonde hair left the shop. My mother and Mrs. Weasley measured me before her and da were off, as Olivander was deep in a hallway filled with boxes, muttering to himself on how similar I was to my mother when it came to wands choosing us. I felt a warmth spread through me at that; I barely heard of my birth mother and what she was like, my father not saying much, other than I have her eyes, and spirit (which I could tell he was quite frustrated that I had gained such a defiant spirit from the woman he apparently loved, which made me a little happier. My birth mother must've made his life difficult too at some points in their life).

"Here we are! Ten and a half inches, mahogany wood with unicorn hair as the core," Olivander said, handing me the wand. It was beautiful; the wood was a deep red with silver etchings of vines, extending all the way to the tip.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt warmth spread throughout my body as my hand gently clasped the wand; if I had to put a word to it, it felt like a hug from my mum; it made me smile. Silver and gold sparks fell from the tip as I gave it a test wave.

"Aha! We found the wand for you!" Olivander said, taking the wand from me gently, placing it in the box that it came from.

"Curious though," Olivander muttered, gesturing for me and my mum to follow him to the counter, "I made two wands nearly identical to each other, one was made of cherry with unicorn hair and phoenix feather the other, which you have, is mahogany with unicorn hair and fairy wings. The cherry wand belonged to your mother. She was a talented witch, very strong with healing magic, and only time will tell what your talents will be," he smiled as my mum handed the right amount of coins Olivander wanted for the wand.

My mum and I left the shop, meeting up with my da and Mrs. Weasley outside. I looked down at the box that held my wand, a wand that was crafted similar to my birth mother's. I felt sadness and happiness, knowing that Olivander knew my mother, remembered her wand and how talented she was to tell me, who knows next to nothing of the woman who gave birth to.

"Cammy, are you alright?" my mum asked, her hand on my shoulder, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking about what Olivander said," I could tell she was smiling sadly. Since being brought into the magical world, we didn't know very much, especially about my birth parents; it wasn't something we discussed, I never asked questions about where I came from, for I didn't care. Even though they told me I was adopted when I was 9, I didn't care, they were my mum and da, and nothing could replace them.

"Oh? And what did the wand maker say?" Da asked, looking to my mum then to me, curious on what was said in the shop when he was gone.

Mrs. Weasley, I could tell was curious too, along with her boys, but they seemed to sense that they needed to be quiet; Mrs. Weasley gave a bright smile when she noticed I was looking at her. I gave a quick smile back.

"He told me…I have my mother's eyes, and that our wands were crafted to be nearly identical to each other," not looking up from the box, till I felt my da's hand on my shoulder.

"I wish so dearly, Princess that we knew more about your mother," da said his voice gentle. He, above all others, would know how it would feel, not knowing much about your birth parents, having been adopted himself.

"I know, Da. I know," I said, mustering up a smile.

"Well, we better head to the train station, it's almost time," Mum said, glancing at her watch, her brow wrinkling in slight worry.

My da and I shared an amused look. Mum was always like this, worrying over time and making sure that we made it on time.

"Then we better go," I said, still holding onto my wand box. I didn't want it to leave my hands.

"Did you get everything, dearies? Surely that can't be all," Mrs. Weasley said, and my parents looked confused.

"Everything else was provided by Cammy's birth father," Da said, taking out the list and making sure that we had everything else that needed to be bought.

"Even the trunk?" Mrs. Weasley asked, clearly surprised that my birth father, who had given me up and had let me be adopted by my parents, had bought nearly everything else.

"That too, we just have to pick it up," Da said, putting the list away, after reading the little note on top of the list.

"Well, splendid! We'll get it right now as we make our way to King's Cross," Mrs. Weasley said brightly, as she led us to where we could pick up my trunk that my father had bought for me.

"So you're adopted?" Ron asked. I could tell he was a little bit nervous, as my da was walking in front of us, talking with my mum and Molly.

"Yep, I was adopted when I was just a wee babe, it was a struggle though. I wasn't adopted right away, there…were problems. Another couple wanted me, but they…weren't the nicest people,"

"Why couldn't your parents adopt you right away?" Ron asked, confused, his head tilted to the side.

"In the muggle word, there's this system called foster care, it's where children who were either abandoned, taken from parents that mistreated them, and children that wanted to be adopted. This system makes sure that the parents who would like to adopt a child are good people, and it could take either a few weeks or years before the couple are approved to adopt a child or children. And as the child and couple wait, the child is placed in a home with foster parents; a couple who takes care of a child or children as the other couple wait to be approved," I said, remembering what it was like before my parents were approved to adopt me.

"Wow, that's…a lot to go through," Ron said. I could tell he was still confused about the whole system, but I couldn't really make it easier to understand, it was what I remembered from when I was little and waiting to be adopted by my parents.

"What about in the magical world? How would a couple adopt a child or children?"

"It's quite easy actually, the child is taken in by the couple who want the child and they do a spell and potion to adopt the child into their family. The spell is for the ministry to know that the couple is going to adopt, and the potion is where the blood of the couple is mixed in with the child's, and once it's drank by the child, the child's appearance changes, and since they drank the few drops of blood of the couple, the child is their child by blood,"

"So basically, anyone could adopt a child?" I was slightly confused and a little worried. If anyone could adopt a child, and no one made sure if the couple were good people, there must be a few children out there that were being abused. And I admit, even the muggle system some couples like that slip through and adopt. It's faulty, nearly every system is.

"Basically, but the spell that's cast is also a monitoring spell for the child, so if the child is in danger or is abused, then the child is taken away and the potion is reversed. And the parents that abused their kids either adopted or not are giving a trial and if their guilty they get sent to Azkaban." Ron said with a shudder.

"How long does the spell last? And what's Azkaban?" I tilted my head in confusion, the spell that Ron mentioned sounded like it works, but I wanted to know how long the spell last to see if the couple would just wait long enough for the spell to wear out.

"The spell last for a several years, and babies that are born also have the spell cast on them. I know I don't have the spell on me because of how many brothers I have. And Azkaban is a place for wizards and witches that have done something terrible that can't be forgiven. Beating a kid is up there if you cast an unforgivable spell."

"Oh, so it's pretty serious then?"

"Oh yes! People who either cast an unforgivable or beat a kid don't ever get out of Azkaban,"

"Wow…so how many brothers do you have?"

"Five and one sister, we're meeting them at King's Cross,"

"Wow! I bet that's a lot fun right? Having siblings to either talk to or play with, it must be nice," I said wistfully. My parents can't have children; it was one of the reasons why it took so long for me to be adopted by them, without having previous children, they had to ask around to see if they were good enough.

"Uh well, sometimes. It gets a bit crowded, but I guess it's nice having siblings," Ron said, blushing brightly. I could tell that he didn't think it was all great, but for me, it would be wonderful. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but I would love to be a either a big sister or a little sister to a brother or sister.

"So how are we getting to the train?" I asked, I knew it wouldn't be simple like boarding one of the trains that were waiting.

"Through here," Molly answered me with a smile, as she pointed to a stone wall.

"You're kidding right? That's a stone wall!" I exclaimed quietly when I noticed the other muggles walking around.

Molly and her kids chuckled, while Ron chuckled nervously.

"She's quite serious,"

"How about we show the young miss,"

"That mum is quite serious," Fred and George said, smiling at me.

"Alright Fred you first," Molly said.

"I'm not Fred! He is," I couldn't tell the twins apart, but I knew they were playing a trick on their mother right now.

"Seriously woman, you call yourself our mother,"

"Oh, I'm sorry George,"

"I'm only joking, I am Fred!" and with that Fred ran through the wall quickly followed by George.

My mum, da and I couldn't stop laughing, not even Ron could stop.

"They need to learn to grow up," Another boy with red hair chimed in, making my mum, da and I stop laughing to hear him. He didn't introduce himself, instead walked right through the wall.

I pouted; I could tell instantly that he was a follower of the rules. How boring; I turned to Ron to say something about it, when I noticed he rolled his eyes and smiled at me. I grinned back; I can already tell I already have a friend.

"That was Percy, he made head boy," Ron said as he scrunched up his nose in disgust, I chuckled and silently agreed with Ron.

"Excuse me!" a young boy with shaggy black hair, round taped glasses and bright green eyes called out and hurried over to us.

"I was just wondering out you get to the train," he said shyly, looking up through his hair that hung in front of his eyes.

"Just follow Ron here dear," Molly said, putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. I think I was the only one that noticed his slight flinch at her touch.

"Alright Cammy, you're first," Mum said, walking beside while my da walked behind me. With a deep breath to steady my nerves, I walked through and stepped into a train station for one train.

"Cammy! Over here!" One of the twins shouted standing beside an older male with red hair and freckles. I could only guess that the man they were standing beside was their father. Their younger sister was just like the rest of the family. Red hair, blue eyes, and freckles, she was adorable though, her hair just barely brushed her shoulders.

"So you must be the young girl the boys were talking about," the man said as we got closer.

"Yes, I'm Cammy Sir, pleased to meet you," I said, shaking his hand.

"And I pleasure to meet you, Cammy, now I hear your parents are muggles?" he asked, looking at my parents with wonder in his eyes. I looked over at the twins to see them rolling their eyes.

"Yes we're muggles, we adopted Cammy," my mum said as she gently squeezed my shoulder and da put his arm around mum's shoulder.

"Adopted? That's absolutely fascinating!" I could tell he was about to say more till Molly called.

"Arthur! Arthur!"

"We're over here darling!" Arthur called back, lifting his hand to wave it back and forth trying to draw Molly's attention over here.

The train's whistle blew, and I clutched my ears. I hated loud noises, they made ears hurt and ring, and they brought back memories that I wanted to keep buried. I told my parents everything that had happened to me when I was with my foster family, till I was finally able to get adopted by them.

I could feel my mum jump at the sudden noise, squeezing my shoulder gently to draw me back to the present and not the past.

"On the train dearies, it's about to leave," Molly said, as she and her husband helped their kids and the green eyed boy.

My da picked up my trunk and effortlessly picked it up and headed up to where he and mum will be sitting for the journey.

"What are your parents doing?" Ron asked, noticing that my parents were settling down in a compartment that held the other teacher that was coming along.

"Their professors at Hogwarts, they're going to be teaching muggle studies," I said as I followed him.

"Really, that must be interesting," Ron said, dragging his trunk into an almost empty compartment, when I noticed it was the green eyed boy from earlier.

"Hello, I'm Cammy,"

"Harry, Harry Potter," I smiled, and shook his hand. He seemed rather nice and a little shy, but I could we would be best of friends.

"Do-do you have the scar?" Ron asked, leaning forward as to share a secret.

Harry smiled and lifted up his hair, and there right above his right eyebrow, was a lightning shape scar.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed, causing Harry and I to start laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

After the introductions were done, we sat down and settled in for a long ride, we talked about all the things we couldn't wait to do at Hogwarts, before I could ask Harry what class he was looking forward to, the door to our compartment opened, a girl with big brown bushy hair entered.

"Sorry, looking for a toad, a boy named Neville lost one," she said, looking around before her eyes rested on Harry.

"I'm Hermione Granger," I wanted to roll my eyes, I could see that she was very book smart, but came off as a know-it-all.

"Harry Potter, these are my friends," Harry said, gesturing to me and Ron who were sitting beside and across from him.

"I'm Cammy," reaching out from beside Harry to shake Hermione's hand; at least she had a good grip when shaking hands. I hated shaking hands with people who just rested their hands in yours, or when the person's hand is sweaty.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said with a nod of his hand.

"Pleasure," Hermione said a little annoyed at Ron.

"Well, since the toad isn't here I'll help you look elsewhere," I piped up, getting up from my seat, smiling at Harry and Ron as I brushed off pants.

"Oh, uh, thank you," she stuttered, walking backwards out of the compartment so that I could stand beside her.

"No problem, here, let's go check my parents' compartment up there," I said pointed up the hallway where I knew my parents were sitting.

"Your parents are here on the train?" Hermione asked as we made our way over there, stopping to ask the people in the compartments if they had seen a toad around.

"Yeah, they're the muggle studies Professors'," I said closing the door to a compartment, and walked ahead of Hermione to open the door to the compartment where my parents were sitting.

"Hi Mum, Da, have you seen a toad around here? A boy named Neville lost one, and I'm helping Hermione and him search for his toad," I said, coming in to hug my parents.

"I'm sorry, Cammy, but we haven't heard nor seen a toad up this way," Mum said, brushing a stray piece of hair out of my eyes and placed it behind my ear.

"That's okay; Hermione and I will look down now, thanks though!" hugging my parents one last time, before closing the door to the compartment, Hermione and I made our way down. We finally found the toad; it was four compartments down from where I was sitting with Harry and Ron.

"Well, here's the toad," handing the toad off to Hermione I started walking back to my compartment as she began walking back to where I guess Neville was. Along the way I encountered the white blonde boy I had nodded to in Olivander's wand shop.

"I don't think we've met before," he drawled, his smirk like smile on his face, as he held out his hand for me to shake.

"We did, briefly, I was in Olivander's when you were testing out wands," I said as I shook his hand; he had a strong but gentle grip.

"Oh yes, now I remember, your father was the one that had caught the lamp that was heading toward you," he said, obviously thinking about earlier today when my da had caught the lamp that went flying toward us.

"Yeah, that was him. I'm Cammy by the way," I said smiling at him, feeling my cheeks get slightly warmer.

His smirk like smile turned into a grin, as he introduced himself and his…friends? They looked more like bodyguards to me.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and these two are Crabbe and Goyle," I couldn't help but chuckle when he introduced himself. He sounded so much like Bond. Noticing his hurt look, I quickly explained.

"Sorry, it's just that when you introduced yourself, you reminded me of a man who used to say his last name first and then his first and last name," hoping that made sense.

"Who was this man?" Draco asked, his head tilting to the side.

"Bond, James Bond," I grinned, hoping that he would get it; by way Draco nodded his head in understanding, he didn't get it.

Well, he isn't muggle-born nor a half-blood, that only leaves pureblood. I thought as I looked at him.

"Come, join us," Draco said, halfway turning to the direction of his compartment, his bodyguards looked blankly at me.

"Sure, just let me tell my friends where I'll be," when Draco nodded I quickly hurried to the compartment that Harry and Ron were in.

"Hey guys, I'll be back later okay? I'm just going to talk to someone for a while," I said, leaning against the doorway.

"Sure, but you will be back right?" Harry asked. He seemed nervous and a little frightened; I knew I had to be back here with him.

"Of course I will, I'm just going to talk for a while, it won't take long," I said, giving Harry my sincerest smile. Ron just nodded and went back to trying to convince Harry to join him in a game of exploding snap. Closing the compartment door, I hurried back to where I left Draco standing. He smiled when I came back, and seeing his happy expression, I blushed and smiled back, all of sudden feeling shy.

We walked into an empty compartment, letting me enter first before coming in himself, his bodyguards waiting outside with the compartment door open, in case they wanted to join in with the conversation.

"Do you know what house you'll be sorted in?" Draco asked, relaxing in the seat, as he looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Not really, I'm the first one in my family to be at Hogwarts," it wasn't a lie exactly, just not the complete truth. I knew that my father went to Hogwarts but my mother had never been. My father and mother had met sometime after they graduated from their schools.

"Really? You must be must be excited then. Hogwarts is the best school in Scotland," he boasted.

"I am, I'm more nervous about the sorting though," I confessed, biting my lower lip.

"There's nothing to be worried about, they place a hat on you and it decides on the house that would be best for you," Draco said, lying down his head turned toward me.

"Well, what about you, you seem pretty confident," he smirked, placing his hands underneath his head.

"Of course I am. Every generation of Malfoy has been in Slytherin. There's no way that I'm not going to be sorted into a different house," I shrugged at his explanation.

"It was nice getting to know you, but I promised my friends that I would be back with them," I said getting up, smiling down at Draco.

"It was nice getting to know you as well, Cammy," he said, standing up to stand in front of me.

"Draco, will you still be friend even if I get sorted into a different house than you?" I asked quietly, looking down at my feet.

"Of course I will, but if you get sorted into Gryffindor, we'll have to keep it a secret. Slytherins' have a reputation to hold up to," I nodded smiling; it would be fun I guess to have a secret friend, that is, if I get sorted into Gryffindor.

"Well, I'll see you later, Draco," and made my way back to Harry and Ron, who were already dressed in their uniforms.

"Hermione told us that it's time we should change into our robes, you might want to do it too, Cammy," Harry told me, passing my robes to me that he got out so I wouldn't have to.

"Thanks, Harry," I smiled at him, and felt a warm sensation at seeing him blush as he smiled back.

After I had changed, we sat around and began talking about what houses we wanted to be in; I was shocked that Slytherin had a reputation of having the most wizards and witches turn dark. I didn't want that for Draco, he didn't seem dark to me.

"The train's slowing down," Ron said, bouncing in his seat a wide grin on his face. Harry and I chuckled, but we were all excited. Once the train stopped, we stepped out of the compartment and off the train.

"Well there's the lady!"

"She was hiding away with our brother,"

"We must rescue the poor damsel!" Fred and George said as they made their way to Harry, Ron and I. Poor Ron's ear were blazing red, alerting Harry and I that he was getting angry. Fred and George ran up to us, and with a quick maneuver, had me on Fred's shoulder, and running to stand beside Hagrid, who just shook his head at the twins antics.

"Let the girl down, you tricksters'!" said Hagrid as he directed the first years onto the boats.

"Good-bye for now,"

"Sweet lady,"

"We will wait your sorting with bated breath," they said at the same time, placing me gently back down on the ground; bowing they raced off to where the third years were getting in their carriage.


	7. Chapter 7

It was peaceful trip across the lake, boring really, but it was beautiful. Having the stars above you, and then the castle, all lit up from the inside was a majestic sight in the evening; it showed you just how big the castle was. It was just a beautiful sight.

When we got to the other side of the lake, we got out of the boats and followed Hagrid up the stairs that led to the entrance to Hogwarts.

"Isn't this beautiful?" I asked Ron and Harry. I had waited for their boat to show up and started walking with them. Harry and Ron's eyes were wide with wonder and awe; I couldn't help but feel the same, even though I had stayed here during the summer, it still gave me the same feeling.

"It feels like I'm home," Harry whispered; I wasn't sure if Ron heard him, but I sure did, and I couldn't help but wonder what Harry's home life was like.

When we had finally made it up to the doors, Professor McGonagall was waiting for us; she was dressed in dark green robes, her hair in a tight bun on the top of her head, and her glasses on the tip of her nose as she looked us over. Hagrid nodded to her, and left us. We watched the doors magically open.

"This way," Professor McGonagall said, leading us into Hogwarts. The sound that we heard were our footsteps falling on the cold stone floor; the candles that were floating above us and the torches on the walls were lighting up the paintings that hung on the walls; the other students were starting to whisper to each other as the paintings started to move and talk to one another. I could see Harry's bright smile every time a painting moved or talked, it seemed like he couldn't get the idea that magic was real.

"Wait here, I'll check if their ready for you," and with that Professor McGonagall left us alone; after she went through the doors, most of the students started talking to one another. A scream went through the air, cutting off every conversation as we all held our breath.

Ghosts' were floating above us, passing through the walls and doors; only a few bothered to float still enough to introduce themselves. There was the Friendly Friar of Hufflepuff, the Grey Lady of Ravenclaw, the Bloodly Baron of Slytherin, and Nearly Headless Nick of Gryffindor.

"Nearly headless, how can anybody be nearly headless?" a few whispered to each other after Nearly Headless Nick passed through the door that led into the Great Hall.

"Rumor has it that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," a voice I knew well said loud enough for everyone to hear. I watched Draco and his bodyguards walk over to where Harry, Ron, and I were standing. I could tell that Draco didn't see me, and was ignoring Ron that stood on the right side of Harry, where I stood on his left.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco said, putting out his hand for Harry to shake, but was interrupted by Ron's snort. I could tell that Draco took it as an insult; I stood still and watched the scene in front of me, getting a bad feeling that things wouldn't turn well for Draco.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours, red hair, hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley," Draco sneered out, and I closed my eyes, knowing that Harry will defend his newfound friends no matter what.

"You don't want to go mixing yourself with the wrong sort, I can help you there," Draco said, his hand outstretched for Harry to take, but I knew without a doubt that Harry wouldn't, and he knew it would hurt Draco's feelings.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort myself thank you," I sighed deeply; even though I knew it was coming, poor Draco didn't, I could tell from peeking through my bangs that his eyes held shock and pain in them, but I could see he was trying to get himself together. Professor McGonagall chose that time to tap Draco on the shoulder, and when he was back in line with the rest of us, she spoke.

"We're ready for you now," turning on her heels; she opened the doors and led us in. The inside of the Great Hall was incredible, the ceiling was what caught my eye more than anything. I love looking up to see the sky outside while I'm eating.

"I've read about this in Hogwarts History," I heard Hermione saying; I shook my head, I knew she was a bookworm, which isn't a bad thing, but I could tell she liked showing off how much she learned from just reading.

I could see the twins at a table that was covered in gold and red; not exactly my two favorite colors, but seeing them made me hope that I was going to be in the same house as them.

"When I call your name, you come up here and I will the sorting hat on your head," Professor McGonagall said, placing an old dirty and rag-like hat on the stool. Looking at the Professors' table I could see my parents sitting beside Professor Flickwit and Professor Sprout, my father sitting beside Headmaster Dumbledore, and a strange man with a turban wrapped around his head.

I watched the sorting with a bored interest, watching the students being sorted into their house and having the Great Hall erupts with cheers when a student entered their house, and surprising to me, even Slytherin cheered when a student was sorted into their house.

I paid attention when Harry was called, I held my breath, but had to let it out when the sorting hat was taking more time with Harry than all the other students before him. I could see him whispering to the hat, and I wondered what Harry was whispering to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out, and Harry beaming walked off to Gryffindor table and sat next to the twins.

I cheered with Gryffindor when Harry was sorted, but couldn't help the feeling that this might be the last time I would talk to him and Ron. I was afraid of how they would react when they learned just who my birth father was; and if I somehow manage to get sorted into Slytherin.

It was nerve wreaking when the students around us was getting smaller and smaller, and after this girl it would be my turn up there with the sorting hat on my head. I looked up to the Professors' table and meeting my parents eyes, they were smiling and they gave me a thumbs up, knowing it would be my turn next.

"Camilla Snape," and the whispers started, and I could see from the corner of my eye some of the students were looking between my father and I to see the similarities between us.

With a deep breath I sat down on the stool, blocking the whisperings out of my mind and settled on the fact that I was going to be sorted soon, as I felt the hat be settled on my head.

'My my, what an interesting mind you have,' a strange voice said in my ear, 'and what a hard past you had,' the hat said.

"I should've known you can see into our minds," I said quietly, sitting a little impatiently on the stool.

'I can, and I know you're the daughter to our potions master, and that you were sent to an orphanage so that a loving couple would raise you as their own,'

"Yeah, that didn't work out so well in the beginning," I said, trying to fight off the memories of my time in foster care with a family that didn't treat the kids very well.

'Yes, I can see, well the past right now doesn't matter, what matters now is the present and future! And you will do well in…' I waited with bated breath, hoping against hope that I would be in Gryffindor with my new friends.

"SLYTHERIN!" my heart dropped into my stomach, my worst fears were coming true. I was in a separate house than my new friends were in. The hat was removed from my head and I could see Harry and Ron clapping weakly as they gave sympathetic smiles. I gave a small smile in return and went and sat beside Draco Malfoy.

"You're a Snape?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth; I felt a little disappointed, I was hoping he would say that he was glad that I was in the same house as he was.

"He's my father," I whispered pointing to the man that was blankly staring down at us, "I was adopted by them," pointing to my parents who were giving me smiles and thumbs up.

"Why were you adopted?" he whispered, as he clapped as another student got sorted.

"My mother, I guess, gave me up. I don't really know," I said, watching as Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. My heart ached, I wanted to be with them, laughing and joking with each other. Draco noticed where I was looking and nudged me gently with his elbow.


End file.
